megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Vega (Street Fighter)
Vega, known as in Japan, is a character from the Street Fighter series. An arrogant, sadistic and narcissist gentleman, he wields a claw and has a unique fighting style that combines Ninjutsu and bullfighting and is therefore dubbed "the Spanish Ninja"http://www.yojoe.com/action/93/vega.shtml as well as one of the feared "Four Heavenly Kings". Mega Man related appearances Street Fighter X Mega Man Vega appears as one of the final bosses on Street Fighter X Mega Man. His weakness is the Lightning Kick. Attacks *Rolling Crystal Flash (a rolling attack followed up by a slash attack) *Sky High Claw (a ramming attack) *Cage Climb (a move where he jumps onto the cage in the background) *Flying Barcelona Attack (an airborne attack, spreading his arms) *Flying Barcelona Special (an airborne attack, spreading his arms) *'Super Combo:' Bloody High Claw (three slashing attacks, going from left to right upwards, dropping flower petals) Strategy Vega appears as the second of M. Bison's henchmen that Mega Man will fight upon clearing the areas of the eight main bosses. His, is the only boss fight that features some unique mechanics. One of them is the ability to climb the wire fence in the background of the boss fight. Although, Vega also uses it for his advantage. Another mechanic is the ability to take off Vega's Claw and Mask, lowering his damage and defense, respectively. However, Vega is able to recover them if he walks over them. Vega's attacks are fast and unpredictable. His Rolling Crystal Flash goes across the floor and then finishes it off with a claw attack at the end, Mega Man must jump over the roll in order to avoid it. His Sky High Claw is a ramming attack that goes across the screen really quickly, he does the attack at the same height as Mega Man's even when he is jumping. The Flying Barcelona Attack is his most used attack, he will climb up the fence, then jump and land on Mega Man spreading his arms like claws, this attack is the most difficult to avoid, because Vega will chase Mega Man when falling and will change the direction of his attack depending of where Mega Man is moving, it can be avoided with a slide, but it needs to be used just in the moment where Vega is about to strike. The Flying Barcelona Special is a variant where he sticks to a wall and then jumps to strike Mega Man, again, a slide can be enough to avoid it, but with precise timing. When his Super Combo Gauge is charged, he will use his Super Combo, Bloody High Claw, starting with a variant of his Sky High Claw attack, then he will start going upwards on the screen, sticking from one side of the stage to the other three times, dropping flower petals and landing in the middle. With the Lightning Kick, a good oportunity to use the weapon is when Vega is on a corner, after using a Sky High Claw or a Rolling Crystal Flash, another good oportunity is after using his Bloody High Claw, since he will be on the middle of the screen, open for a moment. Stage enemies Note that none of the names are official. *Rota Sword *Flame Knight *Reflector Ball *Monioh Shooter *Rolling Fire *Eye Token *Sola 00 *Flame Pipi Other appearances He appears with Mega Man characters in Street Fighter ✕ Tekken, Cannon Spike, SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series, and Worlds Unite. Other media Archie Comics Vega appeared in Worlds Unite, where M. Bison brings him and Balrog to fight against Sigma. Gallery File:ArchieVega.png|Vega in Worlds Unite Video Trivia *When Street Fighter II was localized in the United States, Capcom was afraid of a lawsuit from Mike Tyson over a character (Balrog) with his likeness and a similar sounding name (Balrog's Japanese name being Mike Bison). Additionally, when the designers presented the game to Capcom USA's marketing department, they believed that the name Vega was a weakling's name. They decided to rotate the names of three of the four boss characters in the following manner, the bold parts being a common nickname used by fans: **The boxer is known as M. Bison in Japan and Balrog in the U.S. **The Spanish assassin/matador with a claw is known as Balrog in Japan and Vega in the U.S. **The evil dictator and head of Shadaloo is known as Vega in Japan and M. Bison in the U.S. External links *Vega in the Street Fighter Wiki References Category:Street Fighter X Mega Man bosses Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Archie Comics crossover characters and worlds Category:Antagonists